Mr Cullen
by Pamiess DTG
Summary: Edward un vampiro perteneciente a la Familia Cullen una familia que prefiere convivir con los humanos en vez de alimentarse de ellos, desde antes de su transformación y después de esta tiene tendencia a asesinar. Ahora las posibilidades son infinitas!


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por la creatividad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes :D_

_**Una recomendación: **__si quieren entender este fic un poco más fácil les recomiendo vean, o que ya hayan visto, la película de "Mr. Brooks". (No es muy necesario. Obvio la peli no se parecerá en nada al fic solo unas cuantas cosillas) En fin espero les guste_

**El Arte de Matar**

No solo era un asesino, era un espía y era un adicto. Sin embargo todo se refería a la misma cosa: "matar". Como humano siempre había tenido una extraña fascinación por la muerte, ahora sus posibilidades eran infinitas.

Para él este placer era aun mejor que gozar de un momento perfecto, y él lo consideraba muchísimo mejor que el acto sexual humano. Aunque a él nunca le había interesado tener sexo, y ni siquiera buscaba el amor.

Por una parte ahora su vida era perfecta, tenía una nueva familia "Los Cullen" siempre se había sentido cómodo conviviendo con ellos y optando por las ideas de Carlisle, la cabeza del clan, que consistía en no beber sangre humana. Él siempre se presentó como otro ser perfecto que sería agradable, aunque serio con toda la familia. Para ellos el era un vampiro común y corriente, que solo destacaba por su rapidez y su don de leer mentes, además de su hermana Alice que veía el futuro, para todos era un gran amigo, hermano, etc.

Edward aceptaba la idea de beber sangre animal ya que, si se distraía con la humana, no gozaría del placer que tanto le causaba el asesinar. Los vampiros siempre han de ser depredadores por naturaleza y esto lo ayudaba mucho a lograr su cometido. Aunque los instintos humanos por alejarse de ellos eran sólo un pequeñísimo obstáculo, para todos los beneficios que ser un vampiro le brindaba.

Ahora sólo en la oscuridad se encontraba Edward, ante el cuerpo sin vida de su reciente víctima, sintiendo aquel placer tan…. Placentero, también una vez más aquel sentimiento parecido a la adrenalina que jamás dejaría de sentir. Reviviendo el sentimiento de su corazón latir cautelosamente, a pesar de que este ya permanecía muerto. Sólo salió por la ventana después de haber cometido ese delito, que sólo el preparaba tan perfectamente para jamás ser descubierto, y se dirigió hacia su casa.

-De nuevo?- preguntó Alice al ver que su hermano entraba cautelosamente por la entrada principal

-Alice sabes que es mi mayor adicción- respondió atormentado, pero sin ningún dejo de arrepentimiento

-Edward pensé que intentarías controlarlo-

-Lo intento pero de vez en cuando no está mal, además está en nuestra naturaleza hacerlo-

-p p pero no lo necesitas, la idea de abstenernos de beber sangre humana es no matar a los humanos-

-Yo si lo necesito, aunque no sea con el fin de alimentarme- fue lo único que replicó nuestro asesino antes de dirigirse con gran velocidad hacia afuera de la casa y escapar hacia el bosque.

Solo quería huir de las preguntas y acusaciones de su hermana, no quería saber nada más.

"Soy un mounstro" pensaba

-No lo eres, de todas formas este es tu destino- se dejó ver aquella conciencia malindrosa que tanto lo acechaba. (_**Edward manifiesta su subconsiente asesino en una imagen parecida a él llamada "Shako" (Nombre sacado de un Juego llamado League of Legends)**_)

–Para algo fuiste convertido en vampiro Edward, no olvides que fue una gran oportunidad- repetía una vez más

-Pero esto tiene que dejar de ser así no me puedo pasar toda la eternidad asesinando gente- esta era la primera vez que el vampiro se sentía tan ajeno de su subconsciente

-Como quieras, pero si enserio quieres dejarlo, sólo haremos una pequeña despedida, sólo una víctima más- pronunció su conciencia antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Se dirigió de vuelta a casa; sólo para pasar de largo a una consternada duendesilla y encaminarse hacia su auto.

"Si será la última víctima por favor que sea buena"

No podría ser alguien de su escuela o con quién habría tenido contacto, (_**Regla n. 1 nunca elijas a una persona cercana a ti, elije siempre a un total desconocido**_) sin embargo al ir en carro encontrar nuevas víctimas era de lo más sencillo, solo habría que encontrar alguien que….

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! hizzó sonar Edward el clacson del vehículo ya que una pick up, que iba demasiado lento, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, (_**todos sabemos que a nuestro Edward le encanta ir a altas velocidades**_).

-Hey! de preferencia para hoy- dijo un enojado Edward mientras memorizaba la placa de aquella camioneta roja. Al ver que no había carros en el otro carril que vinieran en sentido contrario cambio de carril y la rebaso sin más.

-Loco!- solo alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina. Pero la ignoró ya que ya estaba haciendo planes para su nueva víctima.


End file.
